


Kunjungan Sendu

by obturadorearen (revabhipraya)



Category: Harvest Moon
Genre: Angst, Cemetery, Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 22:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17671025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/obturadorearen
Summary: Langit terlalu cerah untuk diajak berduka di pagi hari.





	Kunjungan Sendu

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harvest Moon © Natsume. Tidak ada keuntungan material apa pun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: Canon.

Pagi itu, Carter membuka pintu gereja dan melihat Gotz sudah ada di pemakaman. Sang pastor menghampiri tukang kayu itu sambil berkata, "Selamat pagi, Gotz."

Gotz menoleh. "Pagi, Carter."

Carter mendongak menatap langit sebelum kembali menatap Gotz. "Langit terlalu cerah untuk diajak berduka di pagi hari, Gotz."

Tawa lirih keluar dari mulut Gotz. Digerakkannya kepala pelan, bermaksud menunjuk dua nisan di hadapannya. "Hanya mendadak ingin mengunjungi mereka."

Senyum lembut terbentuk pada wajah Carter. Dia tidak punya hak untuk menyalahkan atau membenarkan Gotz. Akhirnya, sang pastor mendekati Gotz lalu bertanya, "Apa kaumau minum secangkir teh hangat?"

Gotz mengerjap. "Kurasa ... boleh."

Keduanya lalu meninggalkan pemakaman.


End file.
